Electronic devices refer to devices that perform particular functions based on embedded or stored programs and software, such as home appliances, electronic notes, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and mobile communication terminals, tablet personal computers (PCs), video/audio devices, desktop/laptop computers, vehicle navigation systems, and so forth. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information in the form of texts, sound, images, and so forth. With the increasing integration of electronic devices in everyday life and the common use of ultra-high-speed and large-volume wireless communication, various and multiple functions have been recently provided through a single electronic device. For example, an entertainment function such as games, a multimedia function such as music/video playback, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a function such as schedule management, electronic wallets, or the like, as well as a communication function have been integrated into a mobile communication terminal.
Examples of a display device that outputs content, e.g., texts, images, etc., to provide various visual information to users of electronic devices may be a display device such as a television, a projector, a screen of a mobile communication terminal, and so forth. In line with advances in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices, and the like, technical advances for flat-panel displays have been sharply increasing.
As the size of a flat-panel display increases, distortion may occur in the screen depending on a position where a user who views the screen output in relation to the flat-panel display. For example, an image output from a portion of the screen close to the user may be seen larger than an image output from a portion far from the user. Such distortion may occur depending on a user's relative position or distance with respect to the display panel and may occur also in a miniaturized electronic device (e.g., a mobile communication terminal).
In some commercialized display devices (electronic devices), such distortion may be alleviated and comfortable viewing environments may be provided using a curved-surface display panel. However, the user's relative position with respect to the display panel is not fixed at all times. Therefore, a fixed curved-surface display panel does not solve the problem at all times. For example, a fixed curved-surface display panel may be optimized to provide images for a user at a certain location with respect to the panel but not when the user is at other locations.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.